


Little experiment

by GAYTALES



Series: Lovers [13]
Category: Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GAYTALES/pseuds/GAYTALES





	Little experiment

Burbor took a day off... Or, let's face it, it was forced on him some time ago. Since he and his band started plying together, burbor worked everytime when the others had their "sick days". Daisy saw this and didn't like it. So she forced on him, that at least once a year, he will take a day off. The longer the band played, the less burbor worried about them. Now they not only had skills but also regulas listeners (even fans!) whose aren't scared of little mistakes they could make. They have steady income and bright future. That's why burbor looked forward his day off. The band have a prepared repertoire, great and easy songs everyone likes. Also Donnic is going to play one of his newest hit. Everything under great eye of Daisy. They are going to do just fine.  
Fred also prepared himself for this day. Its not often he and burbor can spend entire day together, so he also was looking for it. He rearenged his partients and timetable, so he could end his work much more ealier than normally. So, while utalison was still sweet dreamig in their bed, Fred examined his last patients as fast as he could.  
  
Utalison picked Fred up, after his job done. They decide to spend this day together enjoying the nice, sunny weather. So they strolled together, side by side, along the town doing fun things for their old times sake. After a hearty dinner, when Fred lost his money to a gambler and burbor sang a song with everyone at the tavern, they decide to come back home. They both were in a playfull mood, their youngees selves remindes. They laughed and smiled, holding each other on their way back home.  
  
Safe inside their house, boys hugged themselves tight. Hugging soon transforms into kisses, with their hands wandering along their bodies. Then innocent kisses transforms into a deeper and more passionate ones. As usuall, soon the dwarf could feel the excitement in his partner pants. He smirked to himself and kissed Fred once more, connecting their bodies together. They both are in a playfull mood, apperently. Burbor grabbed mages coat, and stars to undress him. When he grabbed his partners shirt he broke the kiss. Fred tried to chase his lips, but burbor only chuckled  
"someone's greedy" he smiled at his boyfriend "would you like a little game?"  
"...mhm..." Fred noded "..but if you dont want to-"  
"I didn't say anything yet, honeypie. Who knows, maybe i actually want to play with you a little" the dwarf said in a low voice, his hands wandering at Freds hips  
"...but-"  
"I want to make a little experiment with you"  
"Experiment?" Fred said with heavy breath, a little off. Burbors hands distracting him  
"I want to top today, sweetheart. If you dont mind" he said taking off jeagers shirt, then he placed his hands on mages chest, pushing him a little inside their bedroom  
"Are you sure?" Fred looked his boyfriend in the eyes, looking for honest answer. He still was making sure burbor fully agrees with any activity before doing anything with him.  
"Night with max gave me.... An idea, and i want to test it" he pushed Fred once more who stumbled on their bed and sits down "max is quite... Lets say... vocal... Durning intercourse" he said undressing himself. When he was fully naked he leaned over his boyfriend and whispered "...i want to know what to do... To get those sounds from you..."  
They were so close, burbor could see how's freds hairs stood up, and the red colour strained his cheeks and ears. Bard sits on his partners lap still dressed in trousers. burors hands once again at jeagers body storking and massaging  
"I wonder-" he kisses his neck "-since you share the same body-" he kisses his way up to freds ear and whispers in low voice "-do you also share the 'pleasure' spot?"  
Fred shudderes at this. He don't know why, tension, emotions, gentle blow of breath on his neck, the kisses, or burbors words. Or everything at once. He need to admit.. his boyfriend know exactly what to do, to get this response from his body.  
Utalison chuckled "this is doing things to you, isn't it?" He started to swing his hips gently against fred, who sighs  
"No- no... i mean, yes. But- uh-" burbor hands are really distracting "are you certain you want to do it this way?"  
"C'mon freddie... I may not recive as much pleasure as you do, but at least i can have a little fun" he pushed him once more and Fred laid down fully "testing the waters.. what feels good to you, what not, at what angle, what speed..." He moved his hips slowly, body bend over his partner. His hands caresses mages sides, beard lightly scratches his chest with every placed kiss "..what to do, to make you say my name.." his half-hard penis srading bulge im Freds trousers "..to make you beg for me"  
"You have-" Fred breathe out "-very strange kink, bb"  
"Hmm we'll see.." he murmured against fred skin. Then he kissed him. Deep and heated, their tounges dancing together. Fred messing with his lovers hair. They kissed like this for a while.Then dwarf slided his hand down the mage body, lightly caresses red hairs there. When he puts his hand in his pants deeper, freds hips jumped up uncontrollably. Burbor laughs gently and took pity at his partner impatience. This is going to be fun. He got up a little and took off redhead trousers right with his pants, freds fully erect member finally free. Fred is looking cute, all red and messed up with barelly visible hickeys at his chest and neck, ready and hard yet still flushed. He always looked cute while embarrased, that's why burbor teased him right from the begging. He bend over him once more, this time a little lower. He starts to gently strokes his thighs and hips, and around the crotch. He teases him for a while, never touching the twiching member seeking attention. Little gasps ecaped freds lips. He looks like he could come down just from whispers and teasing, and that's not what burbor intend to to with him tonight. he went to the bedside table and pulled out a lubricant then kneelt before redhead and gently grabbed his ass, squeezing. Then he started to massage his buttocks and sepatared them, Fred legs at utalison sides.  
"Uh, are you sure? We still can stop or something" human awkwardly tried to hide himself, which was hard from his position.  
"Why, you don't like the idea?"  
"No, just.. from this perspective its a little embarrasing" he said avoiding eye contact  
"But you do it all the time in my butt. Besides, its not like i didn't saw your asshole already and i want to see your beautiful face" dwarf smiled reassuringly and caresses his tights "i thought you would like me to penetrate you" he said placing a sweet kiss on redhead belly "c'mon, jellybean. Enjoy the moment. Close your eyes and relax..."  
Jeager tried to do just that. He lied his head down on the pillow and sighs "ok". Dwarf massages and caresses the body in front of him murmuring sweet things. Then he took amount of lub to moistened his fingers. He touched the spot, and human hissed through his teeth. Cold lub against warm body. Burbor moved his fingers, running cirles around his lover anus, relaxing tense muscules. Then he gently pushed one finger inside. When they were relaxed enough, he add another one. He pushed them up and down, doing scissors and stretching Freds muscules more. Then he add a third finger. He don't want to hurt Fred and scare him away. That's not the point, and he worries if he's to big for mage. It worked with max once, but Fred felt the afterwards painfully. This time he's going to prepare him enough. The other hand he used to prepare himself, storking along with the rhythm of fingering. "Hey, that's eno-"Fred looked up for a moment and right away leans back "-ooh fuck. You're so big, why you're so big" he blured and blushed more, if that's even possible. He knew his dwarven boyfriend is bigger than him. He saw his already fully a few times, but now he realized what he is going to bear with.  
"you ok, Freddie?" The dwarf asked concerned.  
"Yeah, i'm fine. Let's do this. I'm ready" he said it with the strangest face possible. Burbor only chuckled and kissed him. Gentle at first, tender. But soon enough, Fred tangled his hands in burbors hair, bringing him close as the kiss grows in intensity. Bard broke the kiss and positioned himself. His cock touching the other mans hole. "Let's see if this works out, honey. You look incedible" he said and pushed himself inside slowly, so he would acomodate him. Mage held his breath. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Burbors fingers make magic, and not only music.  
"How you're holding up, love?" The dwarf asked  
"Surprisingly well"  
"Huh, strange. Max was moaning mess at this point"  
"I am a mess all the time, thank you very much" this made burbor laugh. He hugged man under him tight and kissed him. Then he begin to thrust inide him, which forced a little gasp from Fred. Burbor kissed and nipped at mage neck and jaw, the other man head bent back giving more access. Then burbor rocked his hips a little harder just in right spot. Low groan escaped mages lips and he grabbed bearded man ass.  
"Don't be shy, sunshine. Tell me what's good to you" burbor whispers into his ear, nipping at it.  
"Oh... th-this is good"  
"What is?" He asked playfully  
"This is" he breathes out and burbor once again thrusts inside harder this time, then pulled out almost comlpletly.  
"Oh fuck"  
Burbor chuckled, said "im trying to, honeypie" and plunged back in to the hilt "you two indeed share the sweet spot. Good to know"  
Somewhere between thrusting Fred locked his legs around burbors waist. Also somewhere in between he tighten his grip around dwarf, panting, his nails scratching burbors back. He writhed underneath bearded man, small gasps escaping his throat.  
"C'mon love, come for me" he thrused his hips once more and Fred pushed his hips up meeting him halfway. He groaned, tightened his grip on bard and came in waves, burbors movement slower which each thrust. When mage breathing stabilaze a little, he pulled out from sensitive area and finished his bussines. He went to the toilet, washed himself a little and grabbed wet towel to cleaned up his exhausted boyfriend. This things done, he layed beside mage and hugged him tight, placing sweet kisses on his jaw an cheek. "How was that, kitten?" He mrumred into his skin  
"....mmmhm.. now i know how you feel, when we both keep asking you after.. This!"  
"Hey, c'mon! I want my review. You never once yelled anything special, so i guess max is still the loud one" he said with amusement in his voice, his eyes shining with excitement  
"You look like a puppy, waiting for a treat, you know that?" Fred said sleeply, his eyeslids heavy.  
"So the puppy waits for the review from the kitten, huh?"  
Fred smiled, pats burbors hair and storked them "what can i say, what can i say....hmm" he pretended to wonder for a while "hmm.. i guess it was... fuck, baby. You were incedible. You should use your banana more often, you banana jerk. 2/10"  
"Why so low"  
"That's the compliment, stupid. You can't have more because you would be to pleased with yourself"  
"2/10 then. I will beat this score one day. Night night" they shared one last kiss and went to sleep, hugging each other tight.


End file.
